Talk:Ninja Murasaki
Murasaki's sword Should Murasaki's sword have it's own page, like Tao and Dabura's swords do? Just wondering. 20:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's a good idea, but then also a short story about his sword can be added to this page with a link : see Murasaki's sword. :im glad to help you with creating it if you need any help. SaiyanElite 12:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::His sword is called "Sasanishiki" and is a treasure item in Advanced Adventure and Revenge of King Piccolo. Jeangabin666 12:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Year of Death Do you know when he died or the approx. year? --KiumaruHamachi 22:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Naming Scheme This is probably my least favorite name we've used for the actual title. Due to the fact that all the other Red Ribbon Army members are coordinated by their color ranking system; ie "Blue", "Red", "White", etc. I feel this article should accordingly be named "Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki" as that is his full title. Otherwise, if we remove his name, the "Sergeant-Major Purple" seems even better as it is officially distinguished as such in the manga. He is one of my favorites so I just wanted to mention that we should be able to shift his name to include the Purple as it is the most canon in terms of his naming scheme. - 22:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :What does he introduce himself as? 23:29, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::He is never called "Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki", and that's a name too long for a character article. 23:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::@Jeangabin - I didn't mean that... I meant we should rename his article "Sergeant-Major Purple" due to his alignment and rank as all the other articles are currently named. They are more known as their affiliation titles rather than their base names. @10x - He is introduced as "Sergeant-Major Purple" in the manga in both versions. - 23:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :If our wiki uses the FUNimation names over the Viz manga names, it should stay as it is: the episode that showcases his talents is called "Ninja Murasaki is Coming!", and then the following episode is "Five Murasakis". Same goes for the other characters, Buyon is called "The Jiggler" in the viz manga, but he is called Buyon in the FUNimation dub and original Japanese version. 00:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't mention Buyon because he doesn't have a changed name. He's still Buyon. However, in the anime, Purple is known as Purple, not Murasaki. I believe Murasaki is a name created for the English anime and we don't only go by the english anime; it should be known that his name is also Purple in all three other variants (Japanese Anime, Japanese manga, and English manga) so as to distinguish him as a member of the red ribbon army as opposed to just a hired merc. - 00:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) We should try and be consistent in article names, which means sticking with whatever he is called most often in the English FUNimation dub. The other titles he is called should of course be in the article, the infobox, and have redirects. To me, the article title isn't any more official than the other names, it's just the easiest way for our readers to navigate the site. 02:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :@PrinceZarbon: Murasaki is not a name created for the English version, it's his original name (he's called Sergent Murasaki in Japanese: ムラサキ曹長 = Murasaki Sōchō). Indeed his name is purple in the original version because Murasaki means purple/violet in Japanese. However, while all the members of the Red Ribbon are named after colors stated in English in the Japanese version, Murasaki's color is kept in Japanese (he's the only one in that case, maybe because he's a Ninja and Toriyama wanted to keep something Japanese for a Ninja name). 08:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You're both on the mark about that and I agree about the better familiarization, but what do you both prefer, for example; Sergeant-Major Purple or Murasaki? I myself prefer to refer to him as Purple only because of the color coordination. Otherwise, I agree about the origin of the name, its meaning, and I concur with what Jeangabin said about Toriyama's possible intentions. I also agree with 10x that the more commonly known name is more suitable as a title... but is Murasaki more known than Purple? I myself always knew of him as Purple prior to actually seeing him onscreen and referenced to as Murasaki. What do you guys think, you know what I mean? - 22:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a personal preference for one name sounding better, but I do prefer consistency with the naming convention. As far as which I know him better by, I honestly have to say Ninja Murasaki, but there's an inherent bias in that I spend a lot of time on this site haha. 23:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Technique names Some of his technique names are the same as from Naruto anime, bu they may be just a coincidence.Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, all just general terms for ninja attacks. 22:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Death Didn't he die when Android 8's bomb landed on his head? Or am I missing something? Because you would think he died, since he had no other appearances, and you seen a bunc of smoke/fire. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 20:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Wish? The Dr. Slump remake section mentioned that General Blue and Ninja Murasaki ended up fighting for a wish for Shenron, resulting in them not getting the wish. I haven't watched the series, so forgive me for asking, but can someone please explain exactly what Blue and Murasaki's respective wishes were supposed to be (assuming of course they aren't the same one)? That might need to be noted in their respective articles, assuming it was actually said what their wishes were at all. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Xenoverse 2 Xenoverse 2. The Murasaki brothers, we see in Xenoverse 2, clearly refers as his descendants and not him in their dialogue. They don't even look like him, so why this wikia is acting like they are the same people? Edit: They don't even have the same name, I really don't get it? They even talk about how this is their destiny since they are 5 to be ninja, it's a reference to their ancestors. *Can you tell me the exact quote that proves they are not the same entity so we can use it as a reference? or preferably provide a link to a video with the quote? I can even check myself if you tell me when and where they state this.--Neffyarious (talk) 11:33, December 12, 2016 (UTC) * When you first met him, he tell you that being born as 5, it was their destiny to be ninjas, it's an obvious reference to the previous 5 Murasaki's brothers. Pokkle (talk) 12:19, December 12, 2016 (UTC) *They don't even have the same name as the Murasaki brothers in Dragon Ball , the 5 Murasaki brothers in Xenoverse 2 have different names than them. In DB their names were Kon, Cha, Aka and Nao. In Xenoverse 2, the brothers are Konkon, Chacha, Aoh and Akkah. Pokkle (talk) 12:20, December 12, 2016 (UTC) *And they don't look the same at all. Pokkle (talk) 12:19, December 12, 2016 (UTC) For point one, that's pretty ambiguous so I dunno if it proves it, point two - the different name thing is probably an error on the producer's part - like with Taino being called Tyno and the Nameless Namek being called Katas, point three, the different appearances is due to the Murasaki brothers in the game not having a unique model and instead being made from character creation parts.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:33, December 12, 2016 (UTC) So the Murasaki's brothers in Xenoverse 2 are the same as the Murasaki's brothers in DB but: - They don't have the same apparence at all. They don't have the same hair, or face. - They don't look the same age. In Db, they look like old dudes, but in Xenoverse look like young people. - They don't wear the same clothes and the Muraski's clothes are in the game with every logo and color possible. - They don't have the same names. - They don't have the same abilties, since one of the Murasaki's brother is seen to be able to fly. - They don't have the same personnality and are now good guy. That doesn't make sense, if they wanted to make the real Murasaki's brothers, they would have and not just with character creation parts. They said that's their destiny to be ninja since they are 5, for it to be a destiny it need a precedent (like ancestors that were 5 and were ninja like the Murasaki's brothers in DB.) Pokkle (talk) 13:11, December 12, 2016 (UTC)